Because you loved me
by Bdazzle
Summary: Cate gave Lux up fro adoption. Find out who took care of her all these years. Terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just thought of this idea. I will give you this VERY short chapter as kind of a introduction to what my idea is. Bare with me. Enjoy!**

A very pregnant 16 year old girl was being rushed into the big glass sliding doors of the hospital in Portland.  
>Her mother had a hold of one hand and her sister the other. She had gone into labor at almost 9 months while she was sitting at home working on her school work which she was known for always doing.<p>

"We need a room, my daughter's going into labor." Laverne said to the lady at the desk.

A doctor came rushing up and led Cate back to a room leaving Laverne and Abby standing there to wait.

It didn't take long for Cate to have the baby and a nurse came out with a little baby all wrapped in pink.

"It's a girl." The nurse said handing the baby to Laverne. She looked into the baby's eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

The mother and daughter looked at the baby only for a few minutes more when the nurse had to take it back into the nursery.

Another nurse eventually came out and led the two back to Cate's room. Cate was lying on the bed sleeping when they walked in.

Laverne sat down next to Cate in a chair and touched her hand to Cate's. Cate's eyes opened.

"She's beautiful Cate."

"I didn't see her." She said.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" Abby asked her sister. Abby was young but undesrtood everything her sister was going through.

"I think so."

The next day Cate was released from the hospital leaving in a wheelchair with no baby girl in her arms.  
>She had decided what was best. To give the beautiful little girl to someone that could actually provide for her. She got in the van and they drove away tears staining Cate's cheeks.<p>

Reviews! If I get any I will put up another chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

** New chapter. For some reason my story isn't showing up on the Life Unexpected database page. But it is still there. It is doing the same thing with my One Tree Hill story. Anyway hope you like it!**

16 year old Nathaniel "Baze" Bazile was walking through the glass sliding doors of Portland's hospital.  
>He had received a call from the hospital that his daughter needed open heart surgery. He had known all along that Cate was pregnant, she must have left him as an emergency contact. Nate walked up to the front desk.<p>

"Excuse me, I was called earlier about my infant daughter who's having heart surgery."

The nurse looked at him and then back down to the files. "Yes, Nathaniel Bazile?"

"Yes that's me. Is she going to be ok?"

"It depends on how the surgery goes."

"Ok, is her mother here?"

The woman sighed. "No, she gave her up for adoption at birth, but left your number and name here if we needed anything. Sorry she didn't tell you"

"OK, this is just great."

"We will call you back when the surgery is over with."

Nate nodded and went and sat down on the couch. Sitting there for hours he thought of things he could do. The doctor coming out brought him out of his trance. "Nathaniel Bazile."

Baze stood up and walked over to the doctor. "The surgery went great. Would you like to see her?"  
>He led him back to the room his daughter was in. He washed is hands and then sat down next to the crib she was lying in.<p>

He grabbed for her tiny hand and rubbed his fingers over her hands . "You're so tiny and beautiful." He said to her.

"Her names Lux." One of the nurses that just walked in told him.

"Lux, I like that." Baze continued to watch the sleeping baby until a woman came in.

"Excuse me Mr. Bazile. I'm Fern Lux's social worker. I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Baze stood up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You to. Ok so as you know Cate has given up her legal rights as Lux's mother. Currently we can not find anyone to place her with. Our only alternative is if you would like to take her. Now you still have your legal rights so you could take her when she is released from the hospital and all you have to do is sign her birth certificate."

Baze looked over at his daughter "Can I think about it?"

Fern nodded and left the room. Baze called his parenst and they met him at the hospital. His mother cried when she saw her granddaughter and his father was happy but scolded him for making such a careless mistake.

Even after hours of thinking it over Baze was still unsure if he could take care of this little girl or not.

* * *

><p>16 years later<p>

* * *

><p>"Lux time to wake up. Your going to be late." Baze called from the hall.<p>

"I don't want to." 15 almost 16 year old Lux yelled from under her covers.

Baze opened the door. "Lux."

"Do I have to. You could skip work and I could skip school and we could stay in our PJs all day and eat junk food and watch movies." Lux said popping her head out from under the covers and wiping her blonde locks away from her face.

"You know I would love that. But I have work and you have school. Just think only one more week of school until summer."

Lux sat up and smiled. "And only a week and a half until I turn 16."

"Don't remind me. Now get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Lux came skipping down the stairs in jeans, a Cure band t-shirt and black converse with her blonde locks hanging on her up with only a dad made her such a tomboy.

She sat down at the table infront of a plate of eggs and fake bacon. She always had hated the fact that people eat helpless animals.

"Dad can I ask you a question?"

Baze looked up from the newspaper. "Yea, shoot."

"What was my mom like?"

"Remember what I told you the last million times you asked this very same question."

"Yes and you said to wait until I'm older and than you'll tell me all about her. But dad I am older. I'm almost 16 I deserve to know."

Baze sighed and set the newspaper down looking his daughter in the eyes. "After school come straight home and when I get home from work I'll tell you all about her ok?"

Lux smiled and stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "OK." She said smiling.

"Alright lets go were going to be late." Baze said grabbing his jacket and rushing Lux out the door to his car.

"I'll see you after school. Have a good day." Baze said as he dropped his daughter off in front of Westmonte high school.

"Bye."

Baze drove off to work. He worked at business office with his dad.

"How's that granddaughter of mine?" His father asked when Baze walked into his office.

"Good. She asked me again today to tell her about Cate."

"And?"

"After I get home I'm going to tell her everything I know. She deserves to know."

"Do you think she'll want to meet her."

"I don't know. I don't know how it could affect Lux if she does."

Jack sat down at his desk. "I don't know son. All I do know is that you have been doing a wonderful job of raising that girl and you can't let anyone ruin that for you. Think about that."

Baze nodded and walked out of his dad's office to his own and got busy on the work he had for that day.

"So your dads finally going to tell you about your mom?" Lux's best friend Tasha asked.

"Yea, I think its awkward for him. But it's not like I want to meet her or anything. I think."

"You do want to meet her?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Just a little."

"Its ok if you do." Tasha said slinging an arm around Lux as the two walked to their first period class.

Lux and Tasha had been best friends ever since kindergarten. Every day and every weekend they were together. They were attached at the hip.

The bell rang as they took their seat in the back of the class. Lux stared at the clock, it was only 8:30 a.m. 3 o'clock could not come any slower.

Later in the day the final bell rang and Lux hurried out the school's front doors. She walked home in 5 minutes and the walk usually took her 10 minutes.

Lux was eager to learn more about her mother. If she was anything like her or if she looked like her. Lux opened the front door and made her way to the kitchen table to start on homework waiting anxiously for her dad to get home. She finished with the last of her homework when Baze walked through the door.

"How was work?" She asked putting her books in her bookbag.

"Good, and school?" Baze asked kissing Lux on the top of the head.

"Same old same old. Now can you tell me about mom."

Baze set his things down and sat across from Lux at the table.

"Yes, but first do you have your homework done."

Lux nodded, "Yes, now spill."

Baze sighed and looked into his daughter's blue eyes. "Ok, I didn't really know her that well, all I knew was that she was a geek."

Lux let out a small giggle. "I mean that's why I didn't really know her. I didn't hang out with her at all in high school."

"Because you were a jock and she was a nerd. How did you two, you know." Lux said blushing.

Baze grinned, "Winter formal my date got sick early on and her date ditched her so we some how ended up together. Then after that we didn't see each other or talk until she told me that she was pregnant with you."

"Ok, I got that part. Now what is she like?" Lux asked eagerly putting her chin in her hands.

"She has dark brown hair and eyes."

"But you do to and I'm blonde with blue eyes." Lux said confused.

"I know, it's weird how that all turned out. Anyway she was really smart and beautiful. I didn't even realize how beautiful she was until after the winter formal. I actually feel bad I was never there for her."

"You should. But she should feel even worse now that she has never met me because she just gave me away to nothing and that you actually stepped up to be a great father."

"Thanks kiddo."

"Do I look like her?"

"Yea a little. You have my eyes and nose. But I think you have her smile and her personality."Lux smiled and moved the hair out of her face. "How about we order a pizza." Baze said standing up and grabbing the phone.

"What? That's all you are going to tell me?" Lux asked getting up and walking over to her dad.

"Sorry kid that's all I really know about her. The best thing I know though is that she gave me a pretty awesome kid."

Lux smiled as Baze put his arm around her shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Lux." Baze said sighing.

"Come on dad. It's not like I want to track her down or anything. I just want to know." Lux said bashing her eyelashes and putting her lip out.

"Ok, her name is Cate Cassidy."

"See that wasn't that hard now was it." Lux said patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the room towards the stairs. Lux ran up the stairs and closed the door behind her when she reached her bedroom. Her room wasn't like any typical teenage girl room. She had band posters hanging up every where on her wall. With no girly pink or purple colors. She was definitely a tomboy. She sat down at her desk and flipped open her computer turning it into a search engine the name Cate Cassidy. She just wanted to know more. The first site that had popped up was a for the radio station K-100.

"She works at a radio station." Lux said quietly to herself. Lux clicked on the events tab and saw that there was an event coming up at Open Bar. That was Baze's friend Jamie's bar. Lux's Uncle Jamie as she called him since she was little. Somehow she was going to get her dad to take her there. But how she thought.

**Hope you liked it. I will hopefully put another chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Uncle Jamie." Lux said walking into the bar followed by Baze. She plopped down on one of the bar stools.

"Hey kid. How are you?"

"Same, same."

"That's her answer for everything now a days." Baze said coming up from behind and sitting down next to his daughter.

"You busy this weekend?" Baze asked Jamie. Sometimes if the bar was going to be real busy he would help Jamie out while Lux was with a friend or hanging out upstairs in Jamie's loft.

"Yea, actually we have an event tomorrow night. K-100 that radio station is hosting an event here."

"Need any help?"

Lux sat back and listened to the conversation hoping her dad would help out this weekend so she could at least see what her mom looks like.

"Yea that would be great."

"Ok, Lux what about you. You gonna hang out with Tasha or hang out upstairs."

"Um, I think I'll just hang out upstairs."

"Alright. Math should be home so you can just beat him in Wii basketball again just for the fun of it." Jamie said wiping off the bar counter.

Lux laughed. Math was Baze and Jamie's high school friend. He was also a teacher at Lux's school. Lux and Baze stayed at the bar a little while longer and then headed home. They sat down on the couch and put in one of their favorite movies, "Dude, where's my car?". They were both sound asleep by the time it was over.

Lux sat up on the couch rubbing her eyes. Baze was sprawled out on the couch next to her. Lux looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:20 in the morning. She nudged her dad, "Dad, wake up. Dad." She said eagerly trying to wake hime up.

"What time is it?" Baze asked sitting up stretching. "It's 9:20, we got to go or we're going to miss it." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. She dragged him up the stairs and they departed to their rooms to get ready. Every saturday morning since Lux could remember they would go to McDonald's for breakfast. They knew it wasn't the nicest place but it was their tradition.

"Dad, let's go!" Lux called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Baze said walking down the stairs. They went out the door and out to the car. They made it just in time.

"You guys were almost late." Mary the woman behind the cash register said. Lux and Baze have known her for years. "The usual." Baze said to Mary.

Minutes later they were sitting at a booth. Lux eating pancakes and eggs. Baze eating sausage gravy and biscuits. "So you sure you want to tag along tonight?" Baze asked wiping his mouth.

"Yea,I'll just hang out upstairs with Math."

"I don't think Math is going to be there kiddo."

Lux set her fork down. "Oh well, I'll just watch movies all night. Tash is busy and I don't want to stay home alone tonight." She tried to come up with as many excuses as she possibly could.

* * *

><p>Later that night they arrrived at the bar. "Hey." Lux said to Jamie as they walked in.<p>

"There are some movies upstairs pick whatever you want."

"Ok, I'm going up." Lux said. Baze walked upto the bar as Lux walked away to the loft door.

"So what radio station is coming tonight?" He asked taking a seat and grabbing the beer Jamie had handed him.

"K-100. Some big time radio hosts I guess. Ryan Thomas and Cate Cassidy. The chicks name sounds familiar but I can't pin point it."

Baze about spit his beer out. "Cate Cassidy?" He asked.

"Yea, you know her?" Jamie asked interested in what his friend had to say.

"Yea I know her. Dude, it's Lux's mom." Baze said quietly hoping Lux wouldn't hear.

"Oh, that's why it sounded familiar."

"Yea. Don't say anything around Lux OK. She knows who she is I just don't want her to get any ideas." Baze said standing up and walking to the loft doors.

"I'm gonnna go check on Lux, I'll be back down in a few minutes." He said opening the door and climbing the stairs.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad." Lux said from her spot on the couch. "Anyone down there yet?"

"Yea a few people. Just make sure you stay up here."

"OK. Don't pick up any hot chicks tonight." Lux said laughing.

" I wouldn't do that. You're the only girl I need in my life." He said kissing Lux on the forehead.

"Oh I feel so special." She said smiling showing her cute dimples. "Alright, I got to get back down there. Behave." He said ruffling her hair and walking away back downstairs to the bar. Lux waited only half an hour more before she opened the loft door. She could hear tons of people in the bar and she could here someone over the mic.

"How ya doing Portland! I'm Cate, but most of you out there already know that. Ryan, you out there?" She said scanning the crowd. Ryan then climbed up onto the stage.

"Hello Portland!" He yelled into the microphone. "How you all doing out there?" The crowd cheered.

"Alright let's get started. It's called Drink and Date people. Go up to the bar garb a few drinks and mingle a little. It can't hurt ya can it? No! So get drinking and get dating!" Cate said and hopped off the stage. She walked to the bar and waited for the bartender that was facing the other way to turn around.

"What can I get ya?" Baze asked turning around and stopped when he saw it was Cate standing there.

"Baze" Cate said.

"Cate." He said looking into her dark brown eyes. He handed her a shot glass filled with tequila and walked away to the next customer. Cate swallowed her drink. "Hey, Baze can we talk?" She asked walking down the bar to where he was standing.

"We don't have anything to talk about Cate." Baze said walking off. Cate got this confused look on her face and then walked back into the crowd to find Ryan. A little while later Cate returned to the bar and waited for Baze. Lux came down the stairs and up to Jamie.

Cate watched the young girl who she felt like looked familiar. "Hey Uncle Jamie, have you seen my dad?" She asked scanning the crowd.

"No I haven't but if he catched you down here, he is gonna be mad. You better get back up there."

"OK thanks." She said turning around and running right into Baze. "Lux, you're supposed to be upstairs. Go now." He said sternly pointing to the stairs.

"But dad." She whined. He looked at her and she knew she better be getting back upstairs. As soon as Cate heard the young girl say dad to Baze it hit walked up to him and pulled him away by the arm. "We need to talk now." She said looking him in his dark brown eyes. "Cate-" He said before being interrupted by Ryan over the mic. "Cate we need you up here."He said motioning for her to come up. She looked at Baze and then walked away back to the stage.

Cate was up on stage for all but a few minutes and kept her eyes on Baze the whole time. After doing what she had to do she made her way to where Baze was standing. He saw her coming and manuvered his way through the crowd to the loft stairs and quickly climbed them. Cate walked over to the stairs and slipped up them to try to follow Baze.

"Baze we need to talk." She said knocking on the already opened door. She walked in and looked around. It looked like a college dorm room.

"Cate. I can't talk, not now." He said. Looking behind him for Lux.

"We need to talk about it sometime." She said staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

"What? How I got you pregnant in high school and you gave up the baby without telling me. No I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Dad." Lux said walking up behind him. Cate looked around Baze and stared at the girl.

"Lux." He said rubbing his temples. "Lux, this is your-"

"Mom, I know. Can we go now?" She asked wanting to get out of there fast.

"Yea, let's go. Bye Cate." He said as he followed Lux out the back door. Cate was left standing there in shock. Lux didn't even care who she was. But why would she, Cate had given her up. She wiped away a single tear that was forming at her eyes and walked back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Baze and Lux were in the car on their way home. "Lux, I'm sorry."<p>

"It's OK." She said continuing to look out the window.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just want to go home and go to bed." Baze nodded and kept driving. They arrived home and Lux went straight up to her room. It was an eventful night for Baze as well so he went to bed. Not 10 mintues after Baze had gotten in bed, his bedroom door slowly opened.

Lux crept over to the empty side of his bed and climbed in.

"What are you doing?" He asked making Lux jump.

"You scared me. I thought you were sleeping." Lux said sliding down into the bed and getting comfortable under the blankets.

"No. You OK?"

"Yea I'm fine. I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight." She said.

Baze drew her close to him and they fell into a deep sleep. Both had Cate on their minds.

**_ok hope you liked it! Hopefully another update comes soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a great chapter but I wanted to update.**

"So you got to meet her?" Tasha asked as they walked to their first period class on Monday morning.

"I guess, not really. I thought I wanted to meet her you know. But then once I heard her talking to my dad it hit me that

I never really wanted her to be in my life in the first place. It's her fault she left not mine."

"I'm sorry Lux, just remember that you always have me here for you. No matter what." Tasha said putting her arm around Lux.

Lux smiled as they walked into their first class. After school let out Lux slowly walked home. She actually liked walking home, it gave her time to think. Lux was walking through town and decided to make a quick stop at the cafe that she loved. Lux walked in the door and walked up to the cash register.

"Um, I'll have a strawberry-banana smoothie." The lady nodded and went to make it. Lux looked around the cafe. There were always old couples there that would have a cup of coffee or lunch together and it always made her smile.

"Hi." Someone said from behind her that brought her out of her trance. Lux turned around and saw Cate.

She turned around back to the counter and ignored Cate. "Lux, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, you left, I get that. Just leave me alone." Lux said taking her smoothie and giving the lady her money. Lux walked past Cate and out of the cafe. When she got home Baze was already there.

"Hey kiddo." Baze said as she walked in the door. "Make a little pit stop I see." Pointing to the cup in her hand.

"Yea." Lux said walking past him and up to her room. She set down her bag and got started on the little homework that she did have. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Lux said.

"You seem like somethings bothering you, everything OK?" Baze assked sitting down across from Lux.

"I saw Cate today. She was at the cafe when I was there."

Baze sighed. "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to talk. And I told her I didn't want to talk to her and then I left."

Baze looked into Lux's blue eyes. "Lux, do you want to get to know her?"

"No." Lux lied. "Ok, you don't have to then. Finish your homework, I'm gonna get dinner started." Lux nodded, "I'm gonna go over to Tashas for awhile after dinner to study for finals." She said. "Ok, that's fine." Baze kissed her on the head and walked out of her room. Baze walked down to the kitchen. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Cate's number. "Hey we need to talk. Come over at 6." Baze closed the phone hoping he was doing the right thing.

After dinner Lux left for Tasha's and Baze waited for Cate too show up. Soon he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Cate was standing there.

"Come in." He said moving so Cate could walk in. "We need to talk."

"I know." Cate said. Baze stood facing her and looked into her eyes. "Lux told me that she saw you today."

"Yea, about that. I didn't know that she was there. I was there and I just saw her and -" Cate said before Baze cut her off.

"I want you to stay away from her Cate." Baze said.

"What?" Cate asked.

"Stay away from Lux. She doesn't need you in her life. You left her 15 years ago with no intentions of coming back for her and now you think that you can just come back and be apart of her life. You can't"

"You can't do that." Cate said tears forming in her eyes. They were in the kitchen and Lux walked in the front door. She heard yelling and stood in the doorway listening.

"Do you not get it Cate? You left her before you even knew weren't there Cate. When she was only 2 years old and having countless surgeries fighting for her life. Or when she was 7 and fell out of a tree and broke her arm."

"Baze-"

"Or when she was sick all through the night and I was there by her side making sure she was ok. You missed everything, her first steps, first words, first birthday, Christmas, her first day of kindergarten. You missed every milestone in her life. You can't come back now trying to make up for lost time. It's not gonna happen."

"What if I want it to happen?" Lux said coming around the corner.

Cate spun around and saw Lux standing there.

"I thought you were at Tasha's" Baze said.

"I forgot my book."

"OK, can you give us some privacy to talk."

"No, you didn't answer my question. What is I want it to happen?"

"Lux, you just told me earlier that you didn't want her in your life." Baze said confused.

"I lied." Lux said looking down at her black converse.

"Lux-" Baze said stepping forward.

"I know that she left and I should be mad about that. I am. But I want to get to know my mom." Lux said.

Baze sighed and rubbed his head. "Cate, me and Lux need to talk. I'll call you tomorrow." Cate nodded and walked out the door.

"Lux, I don't know."

"Dad, now that I know who she is I just want to get to know her."

"I know you do Lux, but I don't think it's good for you."

"It's not your call! I don't care that you don't think it's good for me to get to know her."

"I am your father, and what I say goes Lux."

"It's not fair that I have gone 15 years of my life without getting to have a mom. Don't ruin it for me now." Lux yelled before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

Baze had tried to get Lux to talk to him but she wouldn't. He finally just gave up an went to bed.

Baze walked down the stairs the next morning and saw Lux sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Lux, we need to talk." Baze said sitting down across from her. "I have been thinking about it all night. If you want to get to know her we will give it a shot. I may not like it but if that's what you want."

Lux looked up at her dad. "OK. And Dad, this isn't going to change anything between me and you right?"

"No, that is never going to change."

"Good. I just really want to know why she left and what she's like and everything I guess."

"And that's fine. But if she ever hurts you and ends up not sticking around I'm done."

"OK, I got to go. I'll see you after school." Lux said getting up and walking to the door. "Have a good day." Baze said sighing

and grabbed the newspaper. Lux turned around and came back around the corner.

"And Dad."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Baze smiled. "I love you too kiddo." Lux smiled and turned around and walked out the door.

Baze put the paper down and put his head in his hands. He was hoping he wasn't going to regret his decision.

**Short chapter I know and I am sorry about that! Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading so far! **

**xoxo**

**Maddie**


End file.
